Digital computing devices such as computers, smart phones and other mobile/hand-held devices, and other processing devices are typically capable of allowing installation and execution of new programs. While programs can be purchased in physical packages and installed by way of hardware media interfaces such as drives, the speed and reliability of today's wireline and wireless networking infrastructures has made possible the real-time identification and retrieval of applications/programs electronically. These applications or other programs (hereinafter referred to generally as applications) may be obtained via a digital application distribution platform or other network-accessible site that serve as a “store” for such applications and other digital content.
The relative ease at which applications may be added to the digital storefront, and ultimately provided to requesting users, has ignited a colossal upsurge in application development. Some developers may provide applications at no cost to further interests of a business or other purpose, while other applications may be made available for purchase. The chance of securing a financial return or serving alternative goals furthers the activity in the application development arena. As a result, manners of facilitating application developers in their development efforts may become increasingly important.
Developers of applications may use an application development platform to assist in the development, debugging and other testing of the developed applications. Users in other categories than development may also have particular needs working with or using applications in manners that are out of the norm. As a result, different licenses may confer different privileges for different categories of use, such as a use license for a typical application user, a developer license for a developer, etc. For example, a developer license may include additional use privileges over what a typical use license would confer. These additional privileges may, in some cases, present new security holes that can adversely affect application distribution centers, and the developers, authors and owners of distributed applications.